The Three Hedgehogs
by Mistercoke the Hedgehog
Summary: Follow the misadventures of Shadow Sonic and Silver


Station Square was filled with many museums, however not many knew there was only one dedicated to the sands of Egypt, all the way from Mazuri. Two professors were in a jam at the moment as one rushed into the Egypt room.

"Dr. Powell. Dr. Powell." The man named Wilson said frantically "Bad news. The police aren't able to find any trace of Professor Prower. His disappearance has them completely baffled.

"That room is our hopes of ever finding the tomb of King Rutentuten. Professor Tuttle is the only man alive who knows its exact location." Powell said worried as Wilson thought

"First Professor Pickle dies mysteriously and then Prower disappears. Something terrible happens to anyone who tries to explore that tomb. I'm telling you. It is the curse of Rutentuten!"

"But unless we secure the mummy of King Rutentuten, our entire collection is worthless. We must find Prower!" Powell said frantic.

"Well, I'm doing the best I can. I sent for the three best investigators in the city And they're our last hope." Then knocking on the door in a rhyme could be heard behind them.

"Come in." The doors opened, as three oddly dressed detectives walked in, before talking at once

"At your service night and day. If we don't get 'em, you don't pay. Excelsior!" They then turned revealing themselves as Sonic on the left, Shadow in the middle, and Silver on the Right.

" To the hunt!" Shadow said pointing to the professors. Then they moved to the confused professors. "Where's Professor Prower?" Shadow asked.

"He's been kidnapped. That's why we sent for you." Wilson explained

"Kidnapped, huh? What's the old bird look like?" Shadow asked

"He's actually a fox, and here's a picture." Wilson said, handing the picture to Shadow, with Sonic and Silver looking over his shoulder

"Hmm." Went Shadow.

"Hmm." Went Sonic.

"Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Hmm." Went Silver in a rhyme

"Hmm. Hmm" Shadow did a double take at the two.

"Gentlemen, you must find him." Powell said. Silver thought of something.

"I got an idea."

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"We'll start in the basement." Shadow pointed to the basement door.

"To the basement!" He said running towards the basement door with Sonic and Silver following

"To the basement!" All three yelled at once, before failing to notice the stairs, causing them to fall several feet. As they began to get up.

"This must be the basement!" Declared Silver, to the angry looks of Shadow and Sonic. They noticed a purple weasel was having trouble moving a crate. He looked panicked when he saw them approaching.

"Excuse us for interrupting sir buy we're looking for a kidnapped professor. We're detectives." Shadow said as the three showed their badges, then turned around to show their disguises. They didnt hear a muffled sound coming from within the crate, caused by a tied up Professor Prower.

"Oh, detectives eh? And you're looking for a kidnapped professor. Well well." The weasel said before point to the crate "Hey look guys. I gotta carry this out. Will you give me a hand?"

"Sure, you might do us a favor some day. I'll take that end." Shadow said taking one end of the crate.

"I'll take this end." Sonic said taking the other end.

"I'll take the end in the middle." Silver said climbing under the crate. The weasel opened the door for the three.

"Up we go boy! Oh boy! Take it easy. Up we go!" Shadow said struggling with the crate because of Silver.

"You got it?" Sonic asked as Silver struggled to balance the crate on his back.

"Take it easy now."

"Are you alright?" Sonic asked

"Easy! Easy easy!" Shadow said as Silver accidentally hit Shadow's head with the crate

"Oh! You take it easy or I won't let you carry it at all." Shadow declared annoyed. The hedgehogs struggled but finally dropped the crate in the back of a truck. Seeing they were done, they rushed back upstairs to investigate. They ran past the professors on their way up.

"Halt! Have you seen Professor Tuttle?" Shadow asked pointing to Powell

"Certainly not!"

"Have you?" Shadow asked tapping Sonic's chest.

"No!"

"Have you?" Shadow did the same to Silver

"No!"

"That means we'll never find the missing King." Powell said concerned. Silver looked confused, and pulled a King of diamonds card from his pocket

"How did you know the King was missing? I-" Shadow turned to Silver

"Oh, so you're the one huh? That's how you won my thirteen rings!" He hit Silver in the stomach, before bnking his forehead.

"Gentlemen. Gentlemen." Wilson said trying to get order

"Who came in?" Sonic asked as the hedgehogs looked behind them

"You don't understand. The missing King is Rutentuten the third of Egypt." Powell explained

"Oh, missing persons are right up our ally. When was he last seen?" Shadow asked

"About uh, two thousand years, come Michaelmas Day." Powell explained

"Huh! A mere bag of tales. Give us two thousand years and we'll bring him back alive." Shadow declared.

"Come any day! Hahaha." Silver's teeth began to clatter when he say Shadow's and Sonic's angry faces. The professors stepped aside to talk in private.

"I'm afraid we might have to accept their offer." Wilson said,

"Nobody in his right mind would undertake that expedition." Powell said

"It's almost certain death."

"Let's hire them before they find out about the curse of King Rutentuten."

"Done! And if the curse does strike them, it will be a blessing to humanity." Wilson said, before the two turned back to the hedgehogs.

"Gentlemen, you're hired. We're sending to bring back the mummy of King Rutentuten. You'll leave immediately for Cairo." Powell said to the three.

"Say! I got an uncle in Cairo. He's a chiropractor." He began laughing, til Shadow grabbed his nose and hit it

"Oh!"

"And if you are successful. We will pay you five thousand dollars." Wilson said, to the hedgehogs happiness.

"The recovery of the mummy would prove of untold value to science."

"For science!" Shadow declared.

"For science!" Sonic declared.

"For five thousand bucks!" Silver said as Shadow and Sonic shook the professors hands, and ran out the door. Silver grabbed Wilson, ready to kiss him. Then he realized what he was doing, finally dropping him, before running after his friends.

"Taxi!"

"Taxi! Taxi!" Sonic and Shadow called, then a cab came to a stop as the three climbed in.

"Where to?" The driver asked

"Egypt." Silver said, as the driver shot them a double take, before turning the meter, starting at 15 cents. At the end of the drive it would say $2345.45. After driving for a long time, the hedgehogs saw sand around them

"Hey driver stop here!" Shadow said. "Hold on here a minute now. Let's get off here."

"This looks like the place." Silver said

" Yeah, we might be here now." Sonic said as the driver stopped.

"Weigh the anchor." Shadow told Silver, who pulled out an anchor used for boats

"Forty pounds!" He yelled, before throwing out through the sun roof, followed by a rope ladder. Then the three proceeded to climb out. They began dusting themselves off til they heard the radio

"You have been listening to Ali Ben Woodmen and his swinging bedouins. Do you need money? Borrow on your camel or elephant. No red tape, no cosigners." The three looked annoyed.

"Everywhere we go commercial announcements. Shut that thing off." Shadow said to the driver, then turned to Silver."Where's the map?" Silver began checking his pockets, before realizing

"I guess I lost it." Shadow frowned.

"Now we'll have to travel by compass. I wonder, are we near the place?"

"Well being there's no other place around the place. I reckon this must be the place I reckon." Silver said in a southern accent before Shadow kicked in in the leg."Ow ow ow ow!"

"If we don't come to a gas station pretty soon, I'm gonna die of thirst." Sonic said rubbing his throat

"Me too. My throat feels like a bail of hay." Shadow said as Silver pointed to a hay bale.

"Hay hay!" Shadow bonked him on the head. "Oh!"

"I think I'll check our surroundings." Shadow said looking through a telescope.

"Think I'll tie my shoes." Sonic said, but when he stood up, he unintentionally stood in front of the telescope. [Moe is still looking through the telescope. Shadow didnt realized this.

"We're coming to a jungle. I can see the tangled underbrush. And camels walking through it. No no! They're octopus." This worried Silver. Sonic was confused.

"I can't see anything." Shadow was beginning to show them, before realizing Sonic was in the way.

"You will." He then proceeded to hit Sonic on the head with the telescope.

"Oh!" Sonic cried now clutching his head

"Look. A sign post." Silver said pointing past Shadow. The three ran over to the sign, which said Cario City Limits, and another point west to Tunis.

"We're nearly in Cairo. The tomb's gotta to be around here someplace." Shadow said

"I'd rather go to Tunis, so we can have tuna sandwiches for lunch." Silver said, before Shadow slapped him. "Ah!" Then Silver pointed again.

"Oh look! Water! Real pure salty water. It's the ocean." He declared happily

"Ocean nothing. That's a miridge." Sonic said.

"Miridge is something you see yourself in. That's a mirage!" Shadow said

"Mirage? Isnt that where you keep your motorcycle?" Silver asked to a now annoyed Shadow.

"I said a mirage."

"Mirage miridge, whatever it is. I'm going swimming!" Silver then passed his hand in front of Shadow, following it til he was looking at Sonic, resulting in a double take as Silver ran to the 'ocean'

"The water's cold." Silver said pretending to swim "Come on in." Shadow and Sonic looked to each other confused.

"Hey guys! Hey guys come on in!" Silver ran back over to them. "The waters just wonderful

" Water?" Shadow asked confused

" Maybe he's got something there." Sonic said

"You think I'm crazy? Come on, try it. The last one is an rotten egg!" Shadow and Sonic scrambled after the silver hedgehog. The three stooge on top of a sand dune, ready to dive in their 'water'.

"Ready, set, go!" Shadow said, then on go the three dived in, but as soon as they hit the sand, part of it opened up causing them to fall in. The three had to pull each other up off the floor.

" I wonder where we are?" Shadow asked

"Maybe we're in the subway." Sonic guessed as a voice came from nowhere.

"This is the tomb of the mighty King Rutentuten!" Shadow turned to Silver

"How do you know?"

"I didn't say anything." Then Shadow turned to Sonic.

"Neither did I."

" Infidels! Prepare to die." The voice called. Silver had an interesting theory

" The place haunted!" He and Sonic began running around Shadow, trying to escape.

"Now wait a minute, we'll take a look around the place. Take a grip on yourselves." Shadow said as Sonic can Silver grabbed him. "Turn me loose." He growled, forcing the two to let go. "I wanna be free. Now come on. We'll look around there." He began walking in a direction with the other two following. They just walked around a corner when a knife flew out of nowhere, impaling the wall inches from their faces. After a brief moment of silence, the three screamed, and ran the other way, coming to a stop down the hall.

"Wonder where that knife came from?" Shadow asked. Neither of the three noticed a skeleton drop down behind them til they turned around.

"AHH!" They screamed, running down the hall again. Shadow and Sonic ran around one side of a pillar, while Silver ran around the other side, bumping into Shadow, scaring the white hedgehog.

"Hey! It's us!" Shadow yelled to Silver as the three came to a stop where they started.

"Hmm. After all that running, we're back in the same place." Silver said confused.

"If you're so smart while do you lead the way?" Shadow said annoyed.

"But listen I-"

"Go on!" Silver puffed his chest at Shadow

" I'll go when I'm ready!" He said to the ebony hedgehog.

"Are you ready?" Was all Shadow had to ask.

"Follow me." Silver walked down another hallway with Shadow and Sonic behind. With Silver leading the hedgehogs walk through the tomb. As they walk down the tomb, a hand comes out from behind the wall and pulls Shadow in. Silver and Sonic continue walking without realizing that Shadow is gone. Then, another hand comes out from behind another wall and it grabs Sonic. Silver is now walking in the tomb by himself and he still thinks Shadow and Sonic are following him

"Man it's freaky in here. I'm glad you guys are behind me." Silver said as another hand comes out from behind another wall and it tries to grab him but is having a hard time reaching him. Silver doesn't see it. As he looks around the tomb, he sees a part of a wall that looks like a secret door]

"There should be a door here." Silver said pushing on the wall, then he turned around and saw the hand. "Ah!" He screamed before running off.

Somewhere else Shadow and Sonic are locked up behind bars. A wolf is sharpening a blade getting ready to cut the two's heads off. As he is sharpening, the two hedgehogs feel their necks trying to imagine the pain they might experience. As the wolf continues sharpening,they stick their hands through the bars, pull the wolf and he hits his head on the bars knocking him out.

"Get the keys!" Sonic said

Elsewhere, Silver was lost and confused.

" Hey Shadow! Sonic! Where are you?"

_"Where are you?" _His echo said.

"Oh, an echo. I'm here where are you?"

_"I'm here, where are you?"_

"I asked you first, where are you?"

"None of your business." A random voice said. Silver began to laugh, til he realized it wasnt his voice. He ran to a wall, surprised when a door slide up. Silver goes under it and enters the next room. Then the door shut him in.

"Ah! Shadow! Sonic!" He saw a mummy, but confused it for a person. "Pardon me. Can you tell me how I can get out of here?" He said, wondering why he wasnt getting an answer, til he looked at its face. "Ah! ... Oh sorry, didnt know you were a girl mummy." A coffin across the room caught his attention " Hmm, looks like Rutentuten." He ran over excited. "Jackpot!" He tried to open it, but couldnt. "Oh nailed." Silver began looking for something to open it, but while he was looking the coffin opened, revealing a living mummy. "This should get it" Silver said, then began freaking out when he saw the mummy. Then he touched it's chest. "I found it. I found it. King old boy! You're going on a trip." Silver said happy

"That's what you think." It spoke

"Well those my orders when I get-" Silver realized it was talking, backing away slowly. As the mummy walked up to him, Silver poked it in the eyes. Then he tried frantically to get the door open, but couldnt. He picked up a wooden club in self defense, before backing into a button, opening the door, and pulling him up with it.

" Whoa! Whoa!" He yelled. Shadow and Sonic go under the door and enter. Thinking they were mummies, Silver struck them on the head with the club.

"Oh!" The two yelled out, falling to the floor.

"Who did that?" Sonic asked, then they looked up seeing Silver.

"Sorry guys. I thought you were mummies.

" Oh you did, huh?" Shadow asked, hitting Silver's stomach.

"Ow!" Silver asked, accidentally kicking Shadow

"Oh!" The ebony hedgehog yelled falling down

"Get down from there!" Sonic said pulling Silver down

" Listen. Did you ever see a mummy talking?" Silver asked, as the other two looked at him angry. "Well I did."

"Now's he talking to mummies." Sonic said sarcastically

" Don't you believe me? He's right over there." Silver lead Sonic to where he saw the mummy, while Shadow looked annoyed.

"Talking to a mummy. What kind of fool does he take me for?" Shadow asked, as a hand grabbed his shoulder. Silver and Sonic we turning back to him, freaking out when they saw the hand. Shadow slowly looked to his shoulder, then running backwards into the other two, forcing them through a revolving wall.

"Whats the idea of pushing?!" Silver yelled.

" You pulled me through." Shadow said, pulling the other two up. "Hey look! There's Rutentuten!" Shadow said, pointing to a mummy on a table.

"The place is full of Rutentuten!" Silver said, as Sonic and Shadow inspected the mummy.

"Hey! He's the real McCoy."

"McCoy? I thought his name was Rutentuten." Sonic said. Shadow grabbed him to throw a punch, then Silver ran over.

"I found it! I found it!"

"You found what?"

"A tisket, a tasket, that green and yellow basket." Silver held up a basket. Shadow pushed him backwards, then Silver fell into a hole, screaming on the way down. Shadow and Sonic looked in, then a splash was heard, followed by the two getting hit with water

"Hey! Throw me a rope." Silver yelled. Very angry and annoyed, Shadow found a rope tied to a big metal pitcher. He lifted it, and threw it down, hitting Silver's head.

"Oww!" The other two struggled to pull Silver up. The silver hedgehog began shaking himself dry.

"What's the idea of going swimming again?" Shadow said, hitting Silver stomach. The hedgehog ended up spitting water into Shadow's face, making the hedgehog even angrier. "Thats it!" He said, grabbing the hedgehogs ears, twisting them til water squirted out.

"Come on. We can't stay in this tomb all day. We gotta get the King outta here. Come on!" Sonic said

"Hmm! That well is dangerous." Silver covered the hole to the well with a long rug. Then he rejoined the others.

"Grab a hold of that mummy and be careful." Shadow said

"It's worth five thousand dollars." Sonic said

" You and I will try to find that door." Shadow said, then the two tried finding the door.

" Five thousand dollars!" Silver said happily, before lifting the mummy.

"Come on, Rutentuten old kid. You're going places. Hehe! Whoever crowned you King?" Silver laughed, before backing into a flame.

"OW!" He fell down, landing on the mummy he was carrying, crushing it. Shadow and Sonic ran over.

"What's the matter?"

"What happened?"

"He blew up. He's all unraveled." Silver said

"I'll unravel you" Shadow said, slapping Silver. "Now we lose-" They began hearing Professor's Prowers voice through the wall

"Wait wait! Help! Wait! Help! Help!" The hedgehogs pressed their ears to the wall.

Tuttle, you've been leading me through this tomb for hours to give those pals of yours a chance to get the mummy. Well, you better start to talk before I count three. Where is that mummy? One two-" The weasel raised a knife.

"Wait wait! It's in there." The professor said, pointing to the wall. "I dont know where the door is"

"Alright tear down the wall!" The weasel said to his two goons. "And you better be telling the truth. Because if that mummy isn't in there intact, it'll be the finish for you and those three goofs. Get it?" Silver looked to the others.

"If they find out we killed the mummy, they'll kill us. What'll we do?" He asked

"I got an idea. We'll make a mummy outta you." Shadow said

"I can't be a mummy. I'm a daddy." Silver said, as Shadow looked very annoyed

" Alright, so you'll be a daddy mummy." Sonic said

"Oh, that's different."

"Hurry, get those bandages." Shadow said to Sonic, pointing to the mummy wraps on the floor. "Here. Good thing I'm an old Tailor." Shadow said, wrapping Silver up. They then placed him on the table as the wall caved in.

"Shh! Here they come. Don't even take a breath." Shadow said, as Silver held his breath. The thugs dragged in the Professor

"Nice to see you guys here." Shadow said.

"Oh, so you guys are in here, eh? Where's Rutentuten?" The weasel asked.

"Over there and he's a good as new." shadow said point to Silver

"Boy was he homely." The weasel said. Silver opens his eyes and gives an annoyed gesture while the thugs werent looking.

"Where are those jewels that's supposed to be buried with him?"

"Well, they always wrap them up inside the mummy. We'll have to cut him open." The weasel said. While he was getting a knife, Silver opened his mummy costume in fear of being cut open. Then the weasel turned around. "He's burst open." He stuck his hand in the costume, and pulled out a newspaper. "Ravens win Super Bowl."

"Yeah and I won five bucks." Silver said

"No kidding. I had the 49'ers in- what?!" The weasel yelled as the hedgehogs and the professor ran to the other side. "Get Them!" While running after them, the thugs walked on the carpet covered hole, falling into the well below.

""They're gone. Professor, come on. Let's get out of here." Shadow said

"But what about King Rutentuten and the five thousand?" Sonic asked

"He blew away!"

"That wasn't King Rutentuten. That was his wife, Queen Hotsytotsy." the professor said holding up a small coffin This is Rutentuten. He was a chao!"

"A chao? All this over a shrimp like that?" Shadow asked. Silver noticed a realistic alligator on the other side.

Hey guys! Look! A mummy alligator. I'm gonna take him home." He declared, trying to the lift the beast. When Silver wasnt looking, it bit him in the rear.

"Owwwwww!" Silver yelled, causing the others to run over.

"What happened?" Shadow asked

"He bit me!"

"Ahh! He couldn't bite-" The alligator snapped its jaws, causing them to run out in fright. They ran out to the desert where they arrived.

"Taxi! Taxi!" Shadow yelled to the taxi waiting for them, then they jumped in, and made a quick escape.

* * *

_**So what did you guys think? R&R please!**_


End file.
